


a kiss to kill

by nanasbyulie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arcade, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Pinterest, Procrastinating, bet, confident gay hyuck, flirty nomin, kiss, panic gay renjun, suddenly confident gay renjun, unbothered chenji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasbyulie/pseuds/nanasbyulie
Summary: In which Jeno and Jaemin make a stupid bet, and the only way Renjun can avoid the consequences is if he and Jaemin win against Jeno and Donghyuck at laser tag. Renjun knows he definitely can't take on Donghyuck at his prime and still come out on top, so he does something else. He takes his boyfriend by surprise instead.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	a kiss to kill

At this exact moment in time, Renjun wants to hit both Jeno and Jaemin. It's the middle of winter, and the last thing Renjun wants to do is jump fully clothed in a freezing lake. But clearly, neither Jaemin nor Jeno are ready to be convinced by logic at this point. Even if the whole ordeal is a bet over brawns versus brains.

"I'll prove you wrong," Jaemin says, narrowing his eyes at Jeno, "It's better being smarter than it is being strong."

"In _context _,__ " Jeno argues back, "Sure, having brains in a workplace where you need them is helpful. In everyday world? I'd much rather have strength. I can hit back if someone tries to rob me or kidnap me."

"I—" Jaemin sighs, massaging his temple, and then looking over at Renjun and Chenle, "You two agree with me, right? Let's prove them wrong and win at laser tag."

Chenle looks over at Jisung, who Jeno's pulling over to his side along with Hyuck. Jisung frees himself from Jeno's hold with a small laugh, and steps away. "I have no intention of getting involved in this," he says, "I may have an opinion, but I'm definitely not letting a game of laser tag determine if that's true."

"If Jisung's not doing it, neither am I," Chenle says, "Let's go get ice-cream, Jisung-ah. We'll meet you after laser tag."

Both Jaemin and Jeno stare desperately at the duo leaving, before Jaemin turns to Renjun with pleading eyes. "Junnie," he says, pulling his best puppy face.

"No." Renjun says, "Absolutely not. I will not involve myself in such childish acts of—"

"Junnie,"

It's Donghyuck this time, and he's also pulling a puppy face. Renjun feels his cheeks warm, but he tries to keep his glare on his face.

"You're not even siding with the side I'm on!" he says, defensively, which makes Jaemin's eyes light up.

"So that means you _are_ on my side," he says, and Renjun sighs.

"I guess," he mutters, "I just don't see why you think being strong is the only way you can survive in the real world. Being smart just doesn't get you into situations where you'd have to fight to get out, no?"

"See?" Jaemin says, putting his hands out in display, and Jeno doesn't seem impressed, "Renjun gets it."

"Then _prove_ it," Donghyuck says, and this time Renjun can't bring himself to glare at his boyfriend. He knows first hand that Donghyuck's more interested in the whole ordeal for the competition and laser tag aspect — he really doesn't have one side he wants to choose, he just wants to play for the fun he's going to have. And in that case, he's just chosen a side he knows Renjun isn't going to be on, to even out the game. And Renjun likes it when Hyuck's excited about something.

He sighs again, before fixing his gaze on Jaemin. "You better not lose this one, Na, otherwise I'll kill you before we even step foot in that hell lake."

Jaemin whoops, and nods, pulling Renjun with him to the entry of the laser tag place, with a determined looking Jeno and an incredibly pleased Hyuck follow them. Renjun hisses at Donghyuck, "I _hate_ you and your stupid face."

" _Babe_ ," Hyuck drawls, curling his hand around Renjun's waist and bringing his lips extremely close to his ear, "You love me."

Renjun goes beet red again, pulling a chuckle from Hyuck. "You're adorable," he says, "I love how I can make you blush with the simplest things even now. My adorable Jjunnie."

Renjun pries off Hyuck's hand and walks up to Jaemin, mumbling under his breath. "Let's just go win this," he says, pulling Jaemin after him.

The game's pretty simple. It's a big, maze-like room, and whichever team has both players down first wins. Since it's just the four of them, the game's not supposed to last that long. Jaemin pulls Renjun aside.

"Jeno's going to go for the center, I'm sure of it," he says, keeping his volume down, "I'll go after him. You think you can take on Hyuck?"

 _No_ , Renjun wants to say. But his determination to not jump into the freezing lake far surpasses his lack of self confidence. "I have to," he says, "Use your brains and take Jeno down Nana, I swear to god. If you make us lose this—"

"Don't worry, Injun," Jaemin says with a smile, and then winks, "I'll take him down here, and then take him out."

Renjun rolls his eyes. "It's been three months since you've been saying you'll ask him out, Nana,"

"I know," Jaemin complains, "But every time I try to, I chicken out. He's _so pretty_ , Injunie. I get tongue tied. It sucks that he's also a little dumb, which means I have to be the one confessing because he probably won't realize his feelings on his own. Don't worry, I put in a second clause in the bet for myself."

Renjun raises his eyebrows. Jaemin chuckles. "If I win, I confess to Jeno and ask him out. And you, I and the lord knows _how much_ I want to do it. I'm not losing this game."

Renjun can't help his smile. Jaemin doesn't look like he can afford to lose this one. And so, Renjun has less than ten minutes to figure out a way to beat Donghyuck. He clearly doesn't stand a chance in one-on-one combat, Hyuck will win against him with his eyes closed. He has to be creative. He nods, following after the three boys into the maze, running on opposite sides.

 _Think Renjun_.

And then it hits him. It sounds like a stupid plan. But this is a stupid bet, and Donghyuck doesn't count on Renjun to be stupid. Which is exactly why it's a smart plan. If it goes the way Renjun wants it to.

He tiptoes across the floor, eyes alert as he tries to find the red head. It doesn't turn out to be too difficult, because Donghyuck's too damn curious for his own good, and he's standing a little way off from the center, staring in. No doubt at Jeno and possibly Jaemin. Renjun wonders for a moment if they're already facing each other, but then pushes that thought out of his mind. His only goal right now is to get Donghyuck. The boy doesn't hear him until he's standing almost entirely behind him, and Renjun resists the urge of hitting Donghyuck across his head. If the target for the laser wasn't only in the front of their vest, Hyuck would've been dead without even putting up a fight. Bracing one hand over his chest to hide the target to avoid Hyuck taking him out before his plan is even into action, he uses his other hand to yank the tanned boy back. Hyuck's eyes widen, and he reaches to pull his laser gun up, but Renjun's already all in. He pushes Donghyuck against the corner, stepping so that they're _dangerously_ close. Hyuck looks surprised, and Renjun doesn't blame him. Renjun's usually not the one in the relationship to initiate skinship— which Hyuck doesn't mind given he's naturally touchy and doesn't mind initiating at all. Renjun's also not the confident type, that's also Hyuck's job. Renjun just melts in a blubbering mess anytime Hyuck does anything even _remotely_ hot.

Renjun makes use of that element of surprise to take his hand off of his target — if Hyuck was smart, he could still win over Renjun, and the way Renjun's heart's already going over a mile a minute, he wouldn't even try to defend himself, but Hyuck's caught like a deer in headlights the closer Renjun gets to him — and wraps both hand hands around Hyuck's neck to pull him closer until they're a hairsbreadth away. Taken by sudden confidence, Renjun smirks, and then crashes his lips against Hyuck's.

His boyfriend reacts almost immediately, hands wrapping around Renjun's waist to pull him closer. Renjun tilts his head just so, and deepens the kiss, earning a surprised but pleased squeak from Hyuck.

Renjun almost doesn't want to break away. Then the thought of the ice cold water snaps him out of his reverie, and he reaches his hand discretely to hold his laser gun, and pulls away quickly. Hyuck looks dazed, confused — and _so, so adorable_ — and Renjun brings the gun in front of him and shoots at the target strapped to his boyfriend's chest. Donghyuck has no time to react, and he watches in horror as the blinking red light on his vest goes out, declaring him "dead". Renjun looks at his own blinking blue light, smile making a way to his lips.

"Renjun," Hyuck says, "What the _fuck_?"

It's more surprised than angry, bubbling out a laugh from Renjun's lips. "I— well, see? It's better to be smarter than stronge—mphm"

This time it's Hyuck who pushes him to the wall and captures his lips, and suddenly Renjun's lost his confident demeanour, as he lets the other boy turn him in a blushing mess by the time he pulls back, lips now pulled in a smirk. "I see why that worked," Hyuck says, "And honestly? I don't mind that it worked." He winks at Renjun, just as a whistle goes off above, meaning the game's over.

And if Renjun's won against Hyuck, and the game is over — Jaemin's won against Jeno. Renjun grins and lets Hyuck pull him out to the center, where, not surprisingly, Jaemin stands grinning at a flabbergasted Jeno. "—told you so," he's saying, when he spots Donghyuck and Renjun approaching, and skips over to hug Renjun. "I'm so proud of you, Injunie, we did it!"

Renjun manages a weak chuckle, still recovering from a few moments ago, and Jaemin raises an eyebrow at him and Donghyuck.

"Do I want to know what y'all were doing back there?"

Donghyuck grins, walking over to a disappointed Jeno and putting his hand around his friend as comfort, "I don't know. You might want to ask Injun how he won against me back there."

"No." Renjun says strongly, "I'm definitely not telling you that. It is, however, time for y'all to keep up your side of the bet."

He looks at Jeno, who seems to have now admitted defeat, Donghyuck who seems to be registering just now what he's signed himself up to, but not exactly looking too upset about it (of course he doesn't. He's Donghyuck. He makes bets, and he keeps them. And he _loves_ them. That's why Renjun loves him. Because he's so, _so_ Donghyuck), and lastly to Jaemin, whose eyes are sparkling. Renjun grins, leaning over to whisper, "Good luck, Nana. Hope Mr. Thickhead finally realizes what he's been missing out on all this time."

Jaemin laughs, genuinely happy, skipping over to Jeno and cooing at him softly, telling him it's okay as they walk forward. Hyuck hangs back and lets Renjun catch up with him, threading their fingers together, making another blush creep up Renjun's cheeks.

"You know," he says conversationally, "I really wouldn't mind if you did that more often."

"Shut up," Renjun mumbles, shoving him softly, making Hyuck laugh loudly. He smiles. If he gets to hear this laugh for the rest of his life, _maybe_ he might not be averse to doing that ever so often.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this one Tumblr Post that says — take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away.  
> I needed some creativity and I'm a huge procrastinator so I'm procrastinating on writing my nomin twitter fic and writing this bc I saw it and all I could think of was "RENHYUCK BUT REVERSE THE ROLES"
> 
> This work can be retweeted [here](https://twitter.com/nanasbyulie/status/1357514089313030145).
> 
> Please do consider leaving kudos / comments if you like my work, it means the absolute world to me !


End file.
